


Should have Realize

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Season 7, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Based on the prompt  : I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.Daryl x Reader  -   You have been with Daryl since the prison and as each day passed the two of you grew closer. But You kept telling yourself that these feelings weren't love. You couldn't be falling  in love with your best friend.  But then Negan  comes and drags Daryl away while you watch  on your knees and you wonder if  you will ever be able to tell Daryl the truth.





	Should have Realize

    You met Daryl   when you had been looking for a place to rest for the night and ran into a small group of walkers.  They had been coming in from all sides  when  the first arrow came flying to  take down a walker. 

    That gave you the break you needed to go on the attack . Between the two of you all the walkers went down.  That  when you finally had the chance to really see who your hero was.    
  Crossbow in hand  dirty and torn jeans shirt  a dark blue shirt with a vest  over it . His hair was covering most of his eyes . But what you remember most about meeting him that day was the very first thing  he asked you .

 "  Are you ok ?"  it was  simple question and after being attacked by walkers it was a question that everyone should be asking but  not in this new world. People were mean in this new world at least in your opinion .

  So when he asked  if you were ok that hit you. You were a stranger and he saved you . So when he also offered you a safe place with a group  you went with him.   
    He took you back to a prison  and that where you finally learn to trust people again.

**************************************  
  As time passed  the two of you grew closer. He was a closed person to begin with but so were you . What started out as someone giving you  a second chance to live  turned out to  be finding one of your best friends

 When the prison fell and  everyone scatter  . You were left with  a badly injured Rick and Carl . You had been calm and collected as  you help get Rick away from the prison . But inside you were panicking when you realize  you had no idea where Daryl was.

  That was a scary time but then one day he was back by your side. He told you and Rick that he had escaped with Beth but now she was gone . You felt a little pang in your heart when you saw how upset this made Daryl.  He appeared to have really cared for Beth.

  That was the first sign that you feelings were changing for  your friend. But you  choose to ignore it .  You told yourself that these feelings would go away  .  
  Then the group made it to Alexandria and for the first time since the prison you relaxed .  You and Daryl were in a good place and you thought everything would be fine. 

    You favorite thing  was riding  on the back of Daryl's bike  with him . Your arms wrapped around his middle.  You choose to ignore the way your heart flutter with the closeness . You told yourself that it was the thrill of riding the bike and not the man. 

  Once again you choose to ignore what was growing inside telling yourself that you would think about it later.  
  Of course you couldnt know what later would bring. 

*********************************  
     You watched in horror with as Negan's men dragged a bleeding Daryl to the back of a truck and threw him inside and shut the door. You  were in shock  if you could have moved  you didnt think you could have.

 Kneeling on the ground with the bodies of your friends just a few feet from you . You wanted to throw up  . You wanted to pass out  But you couldnt. You watch helpless as  Negan and his men drove away with  Daryl and that when  it hit you  . That when  you couldnt ignore it any longer 

  The love for him finally pushing through the denial  and busting out into the open  so hard it hurt. You were to stupid to see and now  it too late. You didnt know what Negan had plan for Daryl but from what you had seen it wasn't going to be good.

    So you did what you did best  you pushed everything  down and moved on with your life. Trying to help your friends recover from this latest  hit.  
  It wasn't until you came across some of Daryl  old arrows  that  you lost it. You had been cleaning up after the Savior's came and destroy and took what they wanted.

    You found them in an old box in the garage  you slowly picked them up  . You were trying to forced  the tears back. But they were too strong and you just lost it .  
  Sobs racked your body as you clutch the arrows to your body . You don't know how long you stood there and cried but suddenly arms wrapped their way around you  pulling you into a strong chest.   
  You knew without looking it was Rick.  You try to gather yourself to calm down. Rick  had his own struggles  and you didnt want to add to them. 

 "It ok .. " Rich said softly as he rubbed your back . " We will get him back " he said this caused you to cry even more.

  " I'm  so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend "  You said though your tears.  " Now it too late  "  you said " I never told him "  you wished the tears would stop .  
    Rick just held you until you were clinging onto him exhausted  then he lead you into the house and help you settle on the couch.  He sat down beside you  pulling you into his arms.  You dropped your head on his chest.

  " You will get a chance to tell him " he spoke softly  . " It not stupid and it's not a mistake to fall in love with someone  " Rick said " we can all tell how you feel about him" he added.

  You lifted your head to look up at him.. "Really am I that obvious. " you asked  He chuckled " to everyone but him .. " he replied   " But I know  he has feelings for you too "  he added

 " He just doesn't have enough confidence to speak up " Rick said .  "But when we get him back  you can change that " he said  You sigh .. " I hope  " you replied   
  Rick held you tighter  .."Hope is all we have these days " he said softly.

******************************************  
    Rick was right  Hope was all you had so you were going to keep hanging on that you would see Daryl again . You worked hard every day so  when you finally did  laid down you would be to tired to dream.

    Each day you kept telling yourself that it was one day closer to seeing him again.  Until that day that Rick took a small group to the hilltop  to start talk of  fighting back against Negan.  
    You stayed behind to watch Judith  but  you  were feeling anxious  unable to sit still .  The sun was just setting  and you were outside letting  Judith play on blanket  with some toys.

 You sat on the bottom step  just watching her play and letting your mind wander.  You were startled  out  of your thoughts by the sounds of the  gates opening up .  You stood up so you could get a better view.

    The group  was back from hilltop  with Rick leading the way. Your gaze shifted  to who was next to him and you froze  your heart in your throat.  
    Your gaze connected with his and  you saw that half smile  that you had missed so much . That was all it took for you take off running towards him. 

    His arms were opening for you when you crashed into him causing him to take a couple steps back to steady himself. You buried your face into  his neck and cried   not sure if you were dreaming again  . You hope and prayed this was for real. You needed this to be real.

    "Seems like someone missed me  maybe just a little  " he said softly still holding you close.

 " You have no idea  " you replied finally leaning back to get a better look at him.

  He was thinner  and he looked exhausted  but at least  he was here with you.. "Daryl  I .."  You tried to come up with the words .. They were all bubbling up inside you to come out.  
    "We can talk later .." he said  "when we are alone  " he added.   You nodded and step back but he  kept your hand in his  as the two of you walked back to the house together. 

***************************************  
  It was much later  after dinner  that you found yourself  stretched  out  on your bed on your side  watching Daryl as he slept peacefully  next to you.   He had come to your room after dinner  not saying much  but not needing  to say anything.

    You sat down on the bed and motioned for him to come join you . It  only took him about 5 minutes to fall asleep.  You suspect  that  this was the first decent sleep had  in awhile.   
 You were content to just lay there and watch him sleep content to watch his chest move up and down slowly  . Proof that he was still alive and he was here with you.

  You dont know how long you laid there watching him sleep but suddenly he tense up and jerked   his eyes shooting open  .  You scooted closer  placing a hand on his chest.    
  His gaze met yours.. "Bad dream ?" you asked  softly " Yeah.." he replied shifting  and rolling  on his side then suddenly he was reaching for you and pulling you into his chest. 

 It was his turn to bury his face in your neck to take deep breaths  as he held you close. You slowly rub circles into his back trying to provide the comfort he was needing .  
 "Your what kept me going " he said softly " You're what kept me alive  " he lifted his head to look at you.  Your heart in your throat as you saw the emotions  in his eyes.  You  hope he could see the same  in your own eyes.

  " I hope and I prayed every day  " you told him blinking back tears " I hope that I would see you again and tell you what I should have told you awhile ago " you said hoping that you could get this all out  
  "At some point  along the way I have realized that I love you . " you said  making yourself keep eye contact with him. 

 " I kept telling myself that it wasnt love .. What I felt for you because you were my best friend   and that was what was important. " you said  " But  when I watch Negan take you away to what  could be your death. " it scare me "  you took a deep breath pushing back the tears  . 

 " It scared me  because at the moment I want  to tell you  how I felt so in case.."  You choked on the tears  that lodge in your throat.  You squeezed  your eyes shut and you felt  him wipe at  the tears that were falling now  . 

 Then you felt his lips on yours it took whatever air that was in your body completely away  . Without thinking  you leaned forward into the kiss . You opened up  and he took that  as a sign  to deepen the kiss. 

 You both groan into the kiss  his whole body shifted  and pressed into yours.  After what seem like forever  he finally pulled back . " You know I am not  good with words " he said   
 " But  you should know that  your it for me "  he said  " Have been since that day I saved you. "  You stop him from saying  anything else by kissing him again . 

  You pulled away blinking back tears  " ok that's enough crying over me today ok " he said  and you chuckled .."Alright " you said and the two of you quickly settled down  . He rolled over onto his back and pulled  you along with him. 

 You laid your head on his chest letting the sound of his heart beat comfort you and lull you into sleep.  Your last thought  was that you had wished  had realized  sooner the only place you truly felt  at home  was here with him.


End file.
